1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heat sealing apparatus and, more particularly, to a handy electric heat sealer, which can be held in hand and operated to seal the workpiece, or placed on a work table when sealing the workpiece. The electric heat sealer enables the sealing operation to be done at a time.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric heat sealing apparatus are commonly used in shops and stalls to seal polybags or the like, keeping packed foods or articles from contamination.
However, regular electric heat sealing apparatus are commonly bulky and heavy, not practical for holding in hand when sealing the workpiece. When a conventional electric heat sealing apparatus is used, it must be placed on a worktable or the top of a desk or the like, and then press the movable arm to seal the workpiece. Further, when sealing the workpiece, for example, a polybag or the like with a conventional electric heat sealing apparatus, the hand holding the workpiece may hinder the sealing operation. Therefore, the user has to seal the workpiece from the middle area toward the two sides of the opening of the workpiece through several steps.
Various prior art designs of electric heat sealing apparatus are known. The inventor have also invented various designs of electric heat sealing apparatus, for example, the designs disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 370078; 370077; 356811; and etc.